Double Trouble: The Final Year
Double Trouble: The Final Year is part of the Double Trouble and the last series to be published. A double edition of the final book, Graduation, included the first book from the DT series, Double Trouble, and a letter from creator Maryam Wells. The series is considered the most contemporary and realistic of the franchise. The Final Year series continued the thunderstorm plot that took place in the final Double Trouble books, notably that the earthquake damaged several locations at Leawood High. Meanwhile, Bardell High students were forced to transfer to Leawood due to overcrowding and several new characters are introduced. The twins' friend, Stacie Cooper and their nemesis, Sage McConnell have left Leawood. Paul Porter has left Leawood for college and Cody Parker has been written out. The series ends when the twins graduate from high school and their story is continued in the Double Trouble: Life in L.A. series, where they move to L.A. to pursue different career paths. Main Characters Megan Healy Megan goes through a lot of things as she starts her last year of high school. She was able to bounce back from the her horrific experience and became good friends with Chelsea Owens, a new member of the Leawood High Cheer Squad after Stacie left Leawood. Following her break-up with Matt Edwards, Megan dated Dean Cameron after he transfered to Leawood. In the most memorable episode, Senior Switch Day, Megan suspected that Dean is two-timing her. So on Senior Ditch Day, she convinces Jenny to trade places with her, so that Megan can follow Dean and Jenny can masquadre as her sister for one day. Megan is boy-crazy, fashionable aspiring actress. Jenny Healy In aftermath of the Thunderstorm, Jenny learns that she isn't ready for marriage and ends her relationship with fiancee Paul Porter for good. Then she meets Ethan Ford in her P.E. class, they quickly develop a strong attraction to one another, despite their initial scorn for one another. Jenny becomes friends with Stacie's replacement, Chelsea Owens. When Erin plans to move to L.A. for a modeling and acting career, Jenny decides to follow her. not ready to become independent. She breaks up with Ethan at their senior prom after he gets accepted to Stanford and plans on moving to L.A. with her sister. Other Characters *Ethan Ford - Jenny's new boyfriend since breaking up with Paul. They broke up in the prom episode. *Dean Cameron - Ethan's scheming best friend; later, Megan's boyfriend. Their relationship ends in the Life in L.A. series. *Chelsea Owens - The twins' new friend, she is much bubbly and friendly, like Erin. *Courtney Townsend - A cheerleader from Bardell High who once dated Dean before he transferred to Leawood. She becomes a enemy of Megan because of her relationship with Dean. *Marvin Dilton - The twins' classmate; Editor of Leawood Gazette. *Laurie Evans - Marvin's girlfriend; She took time off school after she was injured in the Thunderstorm. *Nathan & Tess Healy - Megan and Jenny's parents. *Luke Healy - The twins' newborn brother. Book Episodes *Senior Year - The twins start their senior year at Leawood High with new students and new adventures; Jenny had trouble putting her break-up with Paul Porter behind her. *Senior Dance: The twins needed dates for a school dance. *A New Romance - As Jenny begins a new relationship with Ethan, she is racked with nerves about telling him that in her previous relationship, she was once pregnant; Megan wants to prove to her parents she's responsible enough to babysit Luke. *Secrets Exposed: At the annual slumber party, Megan accidently reveals kissing Jenny's ex, Paul, causing a rift with the twins. *Sexual Harassment: Jenny's new boss at Java The Hutt, tries to make a move on her, harassing her. Jenny is still angry at Megan for kissing her ex-boyfriend, Paul. *May The Best Bitch Win - Megan and Courtney compete for Dean. Jenny injures her knee in cheerleading practice before a big cheer champion, prompting her to take painkillers. She takes leftover painkillers from a previous prescription when hers run out. Jenny eventually injures her knee even more during the finals and is benched until her shoulder recovers. *Retiring Mom - When Tess takes a week off from work to wonder what retirement is like, she asks the twins to take over to learn about the family business; Tess gets surprising news. *TB or not TB - The threat of Tuberculosis sends the twins into panic. *Cheer Prank Wars - Leawood and Bardell cheerleaders start a prank war. Megan's feud with Courtney intensifies. *Doing What's Write - Jenny writes a story in the school newspaper about the leeway that is granted to the basketball team. This upsets Ethan, who he has just joined the team. After people read the article Jenny is removed from the school newspaper, prompting her to re-write the story. *Senior Picture Day - Megan develops an allergic reaction on her face before senior picture day; Jenny is worried about wearing an ugly blouse for senior picture day. *A Little White Lie - Megan entangles Jenny and their friends in a sticky web of deceit after she lies about being able to get a celebrity to appear at a school fund-raiser. Can she pull it off. *Senior Switch Day - The twins switch places when Megan suspects that Dean is chatting on her and Jenny masquerades as her twin to stay in school. *Senior Prank - A Senior Prank nearly gets the twins in trouble with Mrs. Sherwood. Jenny awaits anxiously for her acceptance to CULA (California University at Los Angeles) *Party at the Santa Monica Pier - The senior class takes a senior class trip to Santa Monica Pier. *Magical Prom Night - After learning they're going to part ways, Michelle and Ethan break up at their senior prom. Jenny's ex-fiancée returns as her substitute prom date. *Graduation - Megan and Dean break up just before graduation; The twins graduate from high school and face the possibility of moving to L.A. Special Editions *Jenny's Diary: Volume 3: Jenny recalls her engagemant to ex, Paul, the earthquake, and senior year. *Megan's Diary: Volume 3: Megan recalls the earthquake that nearly killed her, kissing her sister's ex-fiancee, Paul, and senior year. *Our 18th birthday, Hell Yeah!: The twins turn 18. Timeline The following list contains significant events that happened during the twins' last year of high school: Senior Beginnings *This the the first book of the Final Year series. *Ethan Ford, Chelsea Owens, and Dean Cameron transfer to Leawood High. *Cody Parker, Stacie Cooper, Paul Porter, and Sage McConnell leave Leawood High. **Cody and Sage transfer to other schools. **Stacie moves away. **Paul leaves for community college outside of Leawood. *Bridgette Whiting moves to Leawood. *Jenny develops an attraction to Ethan. Senior Dance *Leawood High has a senior dance for its new seniors. *Megan begins a rivalry with Dean's ex-girlfriend, Courtney Townsend. *Ethan and Dean join the basketball team together. *Jenny has her first kiss with Ethan Ford, but she breaks down crying realizing she is still not over Paul. Notes *Stacie Cooper, Sage McConnell, Cody Parker, and Paul Porter are not featured in this series due to them being written off the series. **Stacie Cooper moved away. **Mindy Irwin was transferred to a private school. **Cody Parker's departure from Leawood remained unknown. **Paul Porter left Leawood for Southern California University, thus ending his relationship with Jenny Healy. *Megan Healy is the only Healy twin to be in a love triangle with her new love interest, Dean Cameron and his ex-girlfriend, Courtney Townsend, who becomes Megan's new rival. *In this series, Tess Healy, the twins' mother becomes pregnant with her third child. *Chelsea Owens, Ethan Ford, and Dean Cameron are introduced in the series as transfer students from Leawood's rival school, Bardell High. They also replaced the departed characters.